A Slytherin Night (One Great Year at Hogwarts)
by Violet Darcie
Summary: The second story in my One Great Year at Hogwarts series Slytherins decided to have a party tocelebrate becoming sixteen and all that. It was meant to be a Slytherin only party but there were a few unexpected visitors.


**Author's note: There will be a drunk Draco in this and he has a tendency to remove clothes so watch out.** ;)

* * *

I was sat in my dorm reading Anna Dressed in Blood when my roommate Megan walked in. "Hey Lizzy, why aren't you getting ready?" she asked me going over to her wardrobe and opening it. I gave her a quizzical look. "Getting ready for what?" I asked her. Megan stopped looking though her clothes and turned to me with a look of utter surprise. "The Slytherin Party at Hogsmead." she said to me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at my watch, it was 6:30 and the party was at 7, half an hour to get ready. "Shit!" I shouted and leapt off the bed. I dug around in my wardrobe and found a black, short skirt, a green, strappy, low cut top and my leather jacket. I straightened my hair and left most if it down just pinning back part of my fringe with a silver snake clip. Megan walked back into the room wearing a knee length, strapless, black dress with gorgeous matching heals and looked at the clock on the wall. "7:15 we're already late and there's no chance I'm running in these heals." she said. We grabbed our brooms, immaculate Nimbus 2001s and walked to the entrance to the Hogsmead secret passageway. We climbed on our brooms and flew the length of the passageway, by now it was 7:35.

We walked to the Shrieking Shack and knocked on the door. "It's almost 8, you're late." Malfoy said when he answered the door. "Only fashionably." I said throwing my jacket at him and placing my broom against a wall. The shack had been decorated with green and silver, in keeping with the theme, music was blasting out from somewhere and almost everyone Slytherin in our year was there. Against the far wall was a table full of drinks and I made my way across the crowed room to it. When I got there I saw two of my friends, Charlotte and Flora, lent against the wall. "Hey guys how did you get in, this is a Slytherin party." I asked them as neither of them were a Slytherin. Flora just looked at me and simply said "Rebel.". I looked at her and nodded.

Flora was a Gryffindor and was one of my best friends, despite many people's beliefs that all Slytherins hated Gryffindors, however like a typical Gryffindor she was almost always it trouble for one thing or another. Never the less she was great friend and immensely loyal.

I turned to Charlotte who had surprised me most by being there as she was the perfect little student and **never **did anything wrong. "I _found_ it." she said causing us all to laugh. I grabbed a butterbeer off the table and took a swig. "I thought there would have been at least one fit guy." Flora said looking around the room sounding somewhat disappointed. "What about Blaise Zabini?" Charlotte asked.

"Just wants to get in your pants." I said not even looking up from my butterbeer.

"Harper?" Charlotte suggested.

"Idiot." Flora and I said in unison.

"What about the Slytherin team chaser, um…P…um…" Charlotte said struggling to remember the name.

"Pucey?" Flora asked "Not really for me with us both being on the quidditch team, but he's perfect for you Charlotte."

"What?!" Charlotte exclaimed.

I looked up from my butterbeer and spotted Adrian across the room. "Oi Pucey," I shouted above the music "come here.". Adrian nodded and pushed his way across the room towards us.

"Hey, Lizzy what do you want?" he asked smiling.

"I'd like you to meet my friend," I said pushing Charlotte, who was hiding behind Flora, forward "Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you." Adrian said flashing a cute smile. Adrian was one of the few nice Slytherins and a great friend of mine.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Charlotte blushing a particularly vibrant shade of pink.

"I haven't seen you around before."

"No you wouldn't have, I'm not really a Slytherin."

"How did you get in then?"

"Well it's just say I _found _the party."

Adrian just stood there looking a bit confused not sure what kind of answer that was and Flora and I tried our best not to laugh.

Flora and I walked/ran to the other side of the room and broke down laughing; it took us several minutes to regain composure. Flora nocked back the Firewhiskey she was holding and turned to me. "You know what, I think I'll go find Blaise." she said smiling mischievously.

"He just wants to get in your pants." I said knowing that it wouldn't discourage her as that was what she was hoping.

"Exactly and what happens at a Slytherin party…"

"Stays at a Slytherin party." I said finishing her sentence. Flora gave me her trademark rebel smile and sauntered over to Blaise on the dance floor. I smiled and downed my butterbeer.

Suddenly a half-naked Draco appeared in front of me smelling quite strongly of alcohol. "Hey Lizzy." Draco said trying to flirt with me.

"Woh, Draco what happened to your shirt?" I asked. He looked down at himself and saw he was only wearing jeans and his underwear, I hoped. "I don't know," he slurred at me "but it is pretty hot in here.". At this point Draco took his jeans and threw them into the crowd. "How's about we find a quiet room and get to know each other better?" he asked.

"Dream on Draco." I said

"Playing hard to get, I like it." Draco said and reached down to take off his pants. I reacted pretty quickly and pulled my wand from the wand holder attached to my thigh and pointed it straight at Draco's face. He stopped dead. "You dare take those off Draco and I will hex you so badly nothing will be able to put you right." I said sternly. Draco straightened up not sure what to do when Pansy appeared next to him. She whispered something in his ear, he smiled and he followed her upstairs. I put my wand away and made my way to the dance floor as 'Do the Hippogriff' came on.

The rest of the night was great, Charlotte and Adrian had left at 10, Charlotte had said she was tired and Adrian offered to walk her back. Megan had tried to leave alone around 11 swaying quite violently so I sent Alex with her and Flora and Blaise had disappeared upstairs around 11:30. By midnight the party started to cool down and by 1 I was the only one who left who wasn't passed out on the floor. I looked at my watch and decided I should probably clean up as no one else could. I waved my wand and a black bin bag appeared next to me. I began stepping over people and collecting all the plastic cups, popped balloons, streams and other rubbish. Once that was finished I began slowly waking everyone up. Crabbe and Goyle were passed out in the middle of the floor and were impossible to wake but before long everybody else was conscious and groggily making their way back to school. I did one last sweep of the shack, avoiding one particularly loud bedroom, and was satisfied almost everyone had left. I grabbed mine and Megan's broom and made my way back to the castle.

Later that morning I was sat eating breakfast sat next to Megan who was groaning slightly and holing her head in her hands. I pulled a small vile out of my robes and poured it into her drink. "Here drink this," I said giving her the goblet "it will help.". Megan downed the goblet.

"Urgh!" she said.

"What?" I asked "I said it would help not that it would taste nice.". I looked down the table all the other fifth years were in pretty much the same state and rolled my eyes. Thank God it's a Saturday, I thought. I turned to look at the entrance to the great hall just as Charlotte entered with Adrian. They smiled and walked to their respective house tables. Adrian spotted me and took the seat opposite. "Hey Lizzy." he said looking happy.

"Hey Adrian, what's made you so happy?" I asked.

"Your friend Charlotte, she's amazing."

"Woh there boy respect the secrecy of the bedroom."

"Not like that," he said hitting me on the arm.

"It's rude to hit girls," I said "what do you mean then?"

"She's great to talk too and doesn't even care I'm a Slytherin."

"That's Charlotte for you can't say a bad word about anyone." I replied. Adrian smiled just as Megan hit me on my arm. "What?!" I asked her. Megan just pointed to great hall entrance where Flora and Blaise were stood. They were both wearing their clothes from the party last night. Flora straightened her skirt and walked over to the Gryffindor table and Blaise walked over the Slytherin table getting a few pats on the back. "Looks like someone's been busy." Megan said. We both laughed and Flora shot us a 'Shut-up' stare from across the room. We waved goodbye to Adrian and walked outside. Last night was certainly going to be a night we would remember for a while.


End file.
